le guide simple pour être un Pyro-barbare (comme Bob Lennon)
by Maitresse Pyro Panda
Summary: Un guide simple et rapide ... enfin un peu ... un guide simple et rapide pour devenir un vrai Pyro-barbare comme Bob Lennon
1. Leçon 1

Le guide pour être un Pyro-barbare

(Comme Bob Lennon)

Leçon n°1 : Connaitre un Pyro-barbare

Pour connaitre un Pyro-barbare c'est très simple

Etape 1 : Aller sur Youtube

Etape 2 : Taper dans la barre de recherche « Bob Lennon »

Etape 3 : Prenez une vidéo où il brûle tout (conseil prenez une vidéo de Skyrim ou Minecraft)

Etape 4 : Félicitation ! Vous connaissez un Pyro-barbare et pas n'importe lequel ! Vous connaissez Bob Lennon !


	2. Leçon 2

Le guide pour être un Pyro-Barbare

Leçon n°2 : Comment être un Pyro-Barbare noob

Etape 1 : Avoir de l'argent

Etape 2 : Adorer les lingots d'or

Etape 3 : Avoir quelque chose de tranchant sur soi

Etape 4 : Avoir un briquet, une allumette ou un chalumeau

Etape 5 : Adorer la destruction

Etape 6 : Adorer le feu

Etape 7 : Si vous avez toute ces choses … Félicitation ! Vous êtes un Pyro-Barbare noob !


	3. Leçon 3

**Bonsoir je suis Maitresse Panda Ha Ha ! Bon je vous laisse \\(^o^)/**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Leçon n°3 : Comment obtenir un truc super tranchant

Pour avoir un truc super tranchant c'est hyper compliqué :

Etape 1 : Avoir de l'argent

Etape 2 : Allez dans une boutique dans une convention ou autre

Etape 3 : Acheter un truc super tranchant

Etape 4 : Félicitation ! Vous possédez un truc tranchant.

(Ho putain c'était compliqué)

* * *

**Si ça vous a plu laisser des reviews ça me ferai plus plaisir**

**Bye Bye**


	4. Leçon 4

**Bonsoir je suis Maitresse Panda Ha Ha ! Aller c'est partis pour la 4ème leçon ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Leçon n ° 4: Avoir un briquet ou un chalumeau

Etape 1: Avoir de l'argent

Etape 2: Dans Partir magasin non

Etape 3: briquet chalumeau Ou Acheter des Nations Unies Nations Unies

Etape 4: Félicitation! Vous possedez briquet chalumeau ONU Ou non!

(Alors là ... Même Bob Lennon ne Peut pas le faire)

* * *

**Laissez des reviews si ça vous a plu !**

**Bye Bye !**


	5. Leçon 5

**Bonsoir je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha ! Bienvenue sur la Leçon 5 du guide pour être un Pyro-barbare ! **

**Enjoy !**

**Sans-Reflet la réponse à ta question se trouve dans un prochain chapitre ^^**

* * *

Leçon 5 : Comment avoir envie de Brûler toute un map de jeux-vidéo

Etape 1 : Avoir une map où les modifications sont possibles

Etape 2 : Sauvegarder la partie

Etape 3 : Prendre un objet inflammable et lancer le

Etape 4 : Contempler le spectacle

Etape 6 : Félicitation ! Si vous avez aimé le spectacle vous aurais envie de brûler plus de map !

* * *

**j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez des reviews pour que je le sache ^^**

**Bye Bye les amis !**

**C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir ! Ha Ha!**


	6. Leçon 6

**bonsoir ! je suis Maitresse Panda Ha Ha ! Voici la dernière leçon pour devenir un Pyro-barbare ! **

**Enjoy ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Leçon 6 : Comment être un Pyro-barbare parmi les Dieux.

Etape 1 : Brûler une map entière avec des gens.

Etape 2 : Contempler le spectacle en riant.

Etape 3 : Tuer les survivants a la hache, épée etc.

Etape 4 : Rire encore une fois.

Etape 5 : faites-vous connaitre.

Etape 6 : Félicitation ! (Normalement) Vous êtes un Pyro-barbare parmi les Dieux.

Fin \\(^_^)/

**Petit mot de fin de l'auteur : Ha Ha ! Je suis une Pyro-barbare bon … Je suis juste Maîtresse Panda Ha Ha. Crever en enfer dans les flammes éternelles de mon roi Bob Lennon ! Je vous aime Putain ! Ha Ha Ha. C'était le petit mot inutile de l'auteur.**

* * *

Laisser des reviews si ça vous a plus et a bientôt dans une leçon bonus dans 3 jours !

C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !


	7. Leçon Bonus

**Bonsoir je suis Maîtresse Panda Ha Ha ! Voici ce qui terminera le guide simple pour être un Pyro-barbare.**

**Enjoy ! \\(^_^)/**

* * *

Leçon bonus : Pour être connu

Etape 1 : Avoir des habits assez voyants.

Etape 2 : Avoir une réplique.

Etape 3 : Avoir une énorme voix.

Etape 4 : Faire plusieurs coop puis brûler vos alliés et sortez une vieille excuse du genre : ''j'ai pas fait gaffe désolé''.

Etape 5 : Avoir un ''Fanta'' (une/un ami(e)) qui peut vous canaliser.

Etape 6 : Faites des vidéos sur internet avec un pseudo qui peut être retenu.

Etape 7 : Félicitation ! (Normalement si vous n'êtes pas viré du jeu) Vous êtes connu !

Petite astuce : SI préférable, faite plusieurs coop sur plusieurs maps différentes.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir suivi ce magnifique ... je veux dire ce guide simple pour être un Pyro-barbare !**

**Laisser des reviews ça me fera plaisir et j'ai besoin de vous ! Pourquoi ? Et bien j'aimerais faire un guide simple mais j'ai pas de sujet donc si vous en avais dites le moi je serais très heureuse d'en faire un autre.**

**C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

**Bye Bye !**


	8. Annonce Guide 20

Bonsoir Bonsoir les gens ! Oui pas d'intro habituelle rien nada juste un bonsoir x2

Petite annonce pour vous dire qu'un guide simple pour être un Pyro Barbare version 2 est en projet. Mais pour cela j'ai besoin de vous ! Oui vous ! Mais comment allez vous me demander ? Et bien c'est hyper simple : il faut simplement répondre à un questionnaire Lennonien. Si vous voulez m'aider dans ma quête pour faire ce guide 2.0 (vous n'êtes pas obligé) contactez moi par twitter ou par mp FF (ce qui est logique Captaine)

Voilà voilà fin de l'annonce.

Bye !

twitter : ciel2602 (Maitresse Pyro Panda)


End file.
